The Boys NextDoor
by static-disturbed
Summary: Angel and Andrew are twins and move in nextdoor to Buffy. AU Pg-13 just to be safe.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Boys Next-Door Author: Static-disturbed Summary: AU- Buffy Summers mother drags her next-door to meet the new neighbors and meets Angel and Andrew, twin brothers. She finds herself quickly falling for Angel even though he is shy and doesn't speak much. Buffy is 14 in this. Andrew and Angel are 15. Pg-13 at highest All in Buffy's POV. I don't own the characters. If I did things would be very different. Anyway they aren't mine.  
  
The sun was beating down hard and I could almost feel the sweat form on my neck as soon as we left the house. I would have done anything at that moment to run back into the safety of my cool, air conditioned home and not have to watch my mother make a complete fool of herself in front of the new neighbors. But that wasn't a possibility. Mom was balancing that newly made jello mold on one hand while balancing herself on her four-inch heels. Joyce Summers is your typical suburban, high-class mother. She wears high heels for completely unpractical things, bakes pies in the scorching heat and always greets new neighbors with a freshly made, completely disgusting, jello mold. I love her but God she's a flake.  
  
"I hear from Marie Sullivan that there are two teenage boys about your age.... maybe you could be friends with them...maybe they're cute". My mother, also, like most women in this town, is a gossip fiend. She knows everything about everyone. Well at least she knows the rumors about everyone. I wouldn't be surprised if the two teenage boys turned out to be two guinea pigs.  
  
"Mom" I groaned. I hated when she did that. My mother was completely obsessed with me having a boyfriend. I guess she figured it made her look good if her daughter had a boyfriend. I'm only 14, God. Just cause she has a different guy taking her out every night doesn't mean I want to.  
  
Their house looked a lot like ours. Most houses in Sunnydale have the same general design. White, single home, 3 bedrooms, 1 and a half baths and a backyard. Mom scurried up there and straightened her sunhat with her free hand before pressing a perfectly painted, red fingernail against the doorbell.  
  
The door creaked open a few seconds later and a women smiled out at us hesitantly. She was probably wondering who the two freaks with jello were. She was probably thinking 'she couldn't possibly have brought me a jello mold. They only do that on TV', but no. We had brought a jello mold and I could tell she was surprised. The lady was way shorter than my mom, about my height, with dark hair that fell down her back and large green eyes.  
  
"Hello. I'm Joyce Summers this is my daughter Buffy. We live next- door...I just wanted to say hello and bring you a little welcome to the neighborhood gift", mom did that fake laugh/giggle that makes me sick as she gestured to the jello mold. The woman looked at me than back to my mom.  
  
"Thank you. I'm Lisa.... umm.... this is a surprise. Why don't you come in? It's a bit messy though". That was our cue to say 'Oh well here's your jello mold. Maybe we'll see you around town'. Not my mom. She pushed right past tiny Lisa and into the house. I followed meekly, embarrassed of my mom's bold behavior. The house did look much like ours inside, except for the colors of the walls and carpets. Ours were white and pink. Theirs were a dark blue and white flowered design. I'm sure my mother will have something to say about it when we get home. The old neighbors never spoke to us and rarely left their house. They were old. The ground was littered with boxes all duck taped up, and labeled things like 'silverware' and 'towels'. Lisa wiped hr hands on her jeans shorts and smiled  
  
"My boys are supposed to be helping me with this. I think they got sidetracked checking out the attic. The people who lived here before left it full of stuff...old magazines and books"  
  
"How old are your boys?" Mom asked peering up the stairs nosily.  
  
"Fifteen...they're twins. Angel and Andrew". I grinned inwardly. Their names started with the same letter. I wonder if they wear matching outfits too. Or finish each other's sentences? Mom smiled  
  
"I always wanted twins. But Buffy came along and I was glad I only had one. She was hard enough to deal with". I felt myself blushing and looked down at my feet. Lisa grinned  
  
"They're pretty well behaved now but when they were little.... Buffy you could go up to the attic and find them. I'm sure they'll be glad to make a friend. The attic is probably the same as yours..."  
  
"Ok", I nodded and started towards the stairs. Anything to stop watching mom invade someone's privacy. I was curious to meet Angel and Andrew now. I found the attic door okay and started making my way up the wooden stairs. As I got to the top I peered in. There was stuff everywhere. Piles of books, magazines, lamps, furniture, it looked old, I guess that makes sense cause the people were old.  
  
"Who are you?", a voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked up. Two boys were standing there, staring at me like they had never seen a girl before. The one on the right, who had spoke, was short with spiky blonde hair and curious blue eyes. He was holding and old 'Time' in his hands. The other had short spiky brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was taller than the other and looked a little more serious.  
  
"Buffy Summers. I live next door. Your mom told me to come up," I informed them. The blonde one nodded  
  
"Oh...I'm Andrew". I shook his hand and he looked to his brother who was still staring at me. He was just staring at me.... I could feel myself blushing and put my hand out towards him. Andrew kicked him in the ankle  
  
"Oh I'm Angel", he said suddenly reaching out to take my hand. It tingled and I think I even gasped. He pulled back after a minute and looked away. Andrew shrugged  
  
"Wanna look through this old stuff with us?"  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Feedback is greatly appreciated by the author. 


	2. Advice From An Artist

AN: It may be totally unbelievable for some people that Angel and Andrew are twins but this is AU. They are my two favorite characters and I couldn't get the idea out or my head. Anyway. Hope you all like it. I'm having more fun writing this then most of the other stories I wrote. I'm still working on both my other stories though so don't worry. Buffy's POV. Thanks to every1 who gave me feedback. -------------  
  
I spent the whole day in the attic with them. I soon learned that Angel and Andrew were about as different as twins could get. Besides their appearance they acted like exact opposites. But somehow it worked. Like peanut butter and jelly. I mean they're completely different but work so well together. Andrew has a nervous laugh and always seems like he's afraid someone is going to jump out at him. He asks a lot of questions and has a very creative imagination. He was going on and on about how he thought the people who lived in the house before them were probably murderers. And they left all this stuff behind because they were on the lamb and didn't have time to do anything with it. I pointed out that they were near 90 years old and probably moving to a nursing home and didn't have room for all this junk. He responded with a quick 'they want you to think they're really old but it's probably a disguise. Maybe they're spy's!' Like I said, real creative imagination.  
  
Angel on the other hand is pretty quiet, he really only spoke when asked a question and never went into over detail. But he was nice and he has a great smile. He didn't laugh much but when he did it was always because of something Andrew said. I can tell they're really close. It kind of made me wish I had a sister or brother. Anyway back to Angel, I kept catching him staring at me out of the corner of my eye. I kept staring at him though too. He's just really interesting looking. Not in a bad kind of way either. He's really cute. I mean Andrew is too but not in the same way. Angel just intrigues me. Makes me feel funny in the pit of my stomach. Not a bad kind of funny either.  
  
By the time we went downstairs my mom was down on her hands and knees helping Lisa unload boxes. Lisa actually seemed thankful and not ready to rip her head off. I was glad cause I like hanging with Andrew and Angel. It would be horrible if their mom hated my mom. Ever since school let out I've been pretty bored. Any friends I have I'm not really close to and none of them live near me.  
  
"Sorry mom. We got kinda sidetracked" Angel mumbled leaning down to pick up a box and start cutting it open. Lisa smiled  
  
"That's alright. So did you guys find anything cool?" she asked. Andrew immediately broke into his spiel about the spies. It was obvious Lisa was used to it by the way she nodded and said 'only you would think of something like that Andrew' with a smile. He grinned and started helping Angel unload the box labeled 'pictures'. Mom stood up and looked at me  
  
"I hate to say it but me and Buffy should get going. I have a gallery opening tonight and Buffy will be helping out"  
  
"You own a gallery?" Lisa asked sounding interested. Mom nodded  
  
"For three years now. You should stop by sometime", Mom said. I waved good-bye to Andrew and Angel and fell into step beside mom.  
  
I hate going to the gallery more than I hate mom's jello mold. I have to get dressed up and be bored out of my mind all night while rich snots mull around and pretend to know what they're looking at. Mom makes me carry the cheese tray but usually I wind up eating all the cheese myself which earns me some disapproving looks from all the 'proper' women. Mom talks gossip and art with all the people she secretly talks about when they aren't around. Since my mom opened the gallery I've been around a lot of artists and I gotta say they're cool people. Spike's my favorite. He's 20 and lives in a loft downtown. He hates the rich people almost as much as me but they're the only ones who buy his work, and he does have to eat. So he's nice to them, but as soon as they leave he usually cuts on them and makes me crack up. He's a good friend of mine now. Kind of in a big brother way. Makes the gallery a little more bearable. Spike has peroxide bleached hair and wears leather jackets and silk shirts. And great blue eyes. It sounds like I have a crush on him but I don't, I just admire him. He's totally independent and doesn't let people make him feel bad ever. Sometimes they tell him his work needs improvement, some tell him he's horrible. He doesn't let people like that bother him. He knows he's good and that's all he needs to know. Not in a cocky way but just in a confident way.  
  
"You gonna share that cheese with anyone or were you planning on eating it all?" he slipped up on the table in the backroom next to me and snatched a piece of cheddar from the plate.  
  
"Indulge yourself. It's the cheap kind. Mom never buys good food for these things. She tells all them people it's some special imported shit from France". I only curse when I'm with Spike. Just some reason. I guess it's because I would never curse around mom and my friends...my friends aren't really friends. All the kids at my school are like...I guess you could call them babied. Spoiled. They aren't bad people. They just have no idea what the world is like. I'm different and we just don't click well.  
  
"Such foul language" he mumbles sarcastically with a mouth full of cheese. Spike loves free food in any form or color. He says struggling artists love anything free.  
  
"Two new kids moved in next-door today. They're 15 and twins. Angel and Andrew", he snickers and I know what he's thinking because I thought the same thing earlier today.  
  
"They're cool. Very different though. Could I tell you a secret?" I'm not afraid to tell Spike anything.  
  
"Of course"  
  
"I think I have a crush on one of them". He nodds  
  
"That's normal. Which one?"  
  
"Angel. Whenever I see him I get this.... weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and when he shook my hand I felt like someone electrocuted me. But in a good way of course"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"And all day today I kept catching him staring at me"  
  
"Well your lucky then. He obviously likes you back. A word of advice? Boys are cowards when it comes to girls they like. It may seem like he doesn't like you at times but probably he's just too afraid you don't like him". I nodded  
  
"So kinda like you and the way you act around Drusilla Hensley?"  
  
"Stuff it potty mouth". I giggled. Drusilla worked for my mom at the gallery and Spike was absolutely in love with her. He was just too afraid to ask her out. I jumped up from the counter  
  
"Thanks for the advice Romeo".  
  
---------------- Feedback makes me writes faster. 


	3. Selfish

CHAPTER 3- BOYS NEXT DOOR  
  
AN: First off thanks to GoodCharlottesGurl for understanding. I think the letter u sent me was just the swift kick in the ass I needed to start writing again. Ok now the explaining. So in this story Andrew and Angel basically are punk and what not and want to start a band. You can think of them in some ways like Benji and Joel from GC but not completely. They were never based off Benji and Joel but now I see the alikeness of the situation. Anyway what I need to say is that in later chapters none of the songs the band will 'write' will be by me. I will give credit to the band the song belongs to in the beginning. I can write songs but as it is taking me long enough to get my chapters up as it is I felt this would be the healthier option. Most of the songs will be by bands like GC, Sum41, Sugarcult, Simple Plan, and Mest.... just letting you know so you're prepared.  
  
"Buffy honey the hole needs to be deeper", I was tempted to toss the shovel of soil over my shoulder onto her lap but somehow demonstrated amazing self-control.  
  
"I don't see you digging it even those theses are your tomato plants", I did my best not to growl at her. She rolled her eyes at me from where she sat behind me giving play-by-play directions on what to do even though she's never planted anything.  
  
"Bufy you know that I would be doing it myself but I just a manicure I can't get dirt under these nails after spending all that money". Mom's notorious for this. Every year she buys these stupid tomatoes plants, then makes me plant them. And guess who picks them when they're ripe? Me. And who actually makes some type of food with them? Me again. Actually mom is notorious for planning all kinds of things and not demonstrating responsibility for them. Let me give you an example. Besides said tomato plant there's another major one It's 14 years old, blonde and hates jello mold. My parents were married for three years before I came along. Their marriage was going nowhere fast and I was the last ditch effort at saving the disastrous marriage. The two of them are the poster children of who should not have kids. My father is a big time lawyer in L.A. My mom inherited her swank Art Gallery in L.A from her grandfather. That's how they met.  
  
They got married a year later. Another year later they realized they couldn't stand each other. Both had too much pride to get divorced. They had public images to uphold and could not be embarrassed by admitting to everyone that they weren't in love. So...they did the only thing they could...they had a kid.  
  
By the time I was two they were sleeping in separate bedrooms and secretly seeing other people. Most of the day I was with nannies or in posh daycares with other rich kids. But I don't really remember much of that. I remember the day we left though. I remember mom crying and throwing a vase against the wall. My father wasn't able to take it anymore and had gone public with the fact that they had been separated for many years and were only living together for the sake of their images. He came home and told mom he wanted a divorce. He offered her as much money as she wanted but he could no longer be married to her. There was another women he wanted to marry. Mom was completely ashamed and humiliated. She was so mortified that she couldn't stay in L.A. By three days later the divorce was final and she moved the gallery, herself and me to Sunnydale. Sunnydale being the middle of nowhere suburbs that it is she figured it would be a good place to start over. Dad never tried to get custody of me. I get a card on my birthday usually including a ridiculous amount of money. That's the extent of our contact.  
  
Most nights I wish they had never met. I wish my father had never walked into that stupid gallery. Or I wish they hadn't had so much pride. I wish they would have gotten a divorce instead of bringing a child neither really wanted into a world neither really understood. My mom loves me. I know that. But she's not a parent. Selfish people can't be parents. Most of the time I feel as if I'm raising her. The two of them were so selfish that they brought a child into this fucked up world without thinking of the consequences.  
  
"I think the hole is deep enough now Buffy", as I had drifted into the past and got lost in my thoughts I had not realized I was still digging. The hole was deep now, and the dirt was scattered around me where I had carelessly been tossing it. Just as I was about to grab the stupid plant I heard it. The music was leaking from the bedroom window next-door and it sounded awesome. 


	4. Not Home

Chapter 3  
  
Summary: Buffy goes next door. Finds out where Angel and Andrew used to live and where their father is. Kind of harsh. Um this chapter could suck so whatever. Hey people go read 'Resolution' by Angelfirenze. It's really good and everyone should read it.  
  
"Hi Buffy", Linda's warm smile was enough to drag me out of my foul mood. Something about her just screamed 'I want to take care of you!'. I mean she just seemed so nurturing and caring, the complete opposite of my mom. Much to mom's dismay I had abandoned operation tomato plant to come investigate the music drifting from my neighbor's house.  
  
"Hi are Andrew and Angel home?" I asked putting on my best friendly smile. At least I thought it was a friendly smile. It could have just looked like I had to pee really bad.  
  
"They're upstairs. Working on some songs. They both play guitar you know? They were in a band back home", I could hear pride in her voice but also regret. Did she regret that the boys had to leave their band? And where exactly was 'back home'? Peering around the inside of the house I noticed most of the boxes were unpacked and the place looked a lot better. There were a lot of pictures of Angel and Andrew all over the place. I had to smile at one; they looked about 4 or 5. Andrew was sitting on a bike and Angel had his arm wrapped around his shoulder. Lisa must have noticed me examining the pictures because she walked over and picked on up off the end table. It was of Angel, Andrew and two other boys. They were holding up a trophy and smiling.  
  
"They came in second place at the battle of the bands s few months ago" she explained with a small smile. But her voice was still full of regret. Deciding it was none of my business I asked if I could go upstairs.  
  
"Of course", on the stairs I peered over my shoulder and saw that Lisa was still standing there looking at the picture. The music had stopped but I could hear voices coming from one of the three bedrooms. The house was almost identical to mine in structure. The master bedroom was at the end of the hall, than the bathroom and then the two smaller bedrooms, which had a conjoining door inside. I knocked once and heard Angel mumble 'Come in mom'. I pushed the door open but neither was paying attention. Andrew sat cross-legged on the bed and Angel sat in a chair. Andrew had a large acoustic guitar in his arms and Angel held a thick notebook and was writing something.  
  
"Um hi", both heads shot up and stared at me.  
  
"Hey Buffy", Andrew said finally. Angel smiled and nodded in my direction.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" I asked even though I knew. The walls of the room were painted navy blue and there was what I guessed to be Star Trek and Star Wars memorabilia all over. Action figures and posters. Even the bed sheets. I don't know why but I had a feeling this was Andrew's room.  
  
"Working on some songs", Angel said getting up and grabbing a chair from under the desk which sat in the corner and putting it next to his. "Sit down", he said quietly pointing to the chair. I took a seat and looked over at him. He was staring at me. A lump formed in my throat. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. He looked about the same.  
  
"Um hello???" Andrew broke into the conversation waving a hand between us. I could feel the blush work up my neck and into my cheeks.  
  
"Sorry spaced out", Angel mumbled sending his brother a look. I had no idea what it meant but Andrew rolled his eyes and turned to me.  
  
"Me and Angel are in a band back home," he informed.  
  
"Yea your mom told me downstairs. I could hear the music from my yard".  
  
"Sorry about that" Angel apologized quickly shutting his notebook.  
  
"No it sounded awesome. I wanted to hear more". He looked shocked for some reason.  
  
"We can't really play without the other guys. Were going to mail the music to them after we finish songs. We want to be able to pick up where we left off when we go home you know?" Andrew asked with a shrug. I nodded but then caught myself  
  
"What do you mean go home?" I asked. Hopefully I didn't sound like some panicked freak. But what did he mean? He looked at Angel and then back to me  
  
"Philly. That's where we're from. Our home" Angel elaborated. I still didn't understand  
  
"But you said 'go home'. You live here now". Ok I know I sound like an idiot but the first cool people I meet are leaving?  
  
"After we graduate me and Angel are moving back home for the band. Sunnydale is ok but it's not our home. Our band is in Philly". I looked back and forth between the two of them.  
  
"Why can't you start a band here?" They shrugged and Angel turned to look at me  
  
"Because Nick and Billy aren't here. The four of us have been together for two years. It's just.... that's our band you know?". I didn't know. But I guess they had a point. Loyalty or something. Besides they won't be graduating for three years. Who knows what could happen in three years.  
  
"Why'd you guys move here?" I asked out of know where surprising myself. Lisa was a kindergarten teacher. I mean she wouldn't have to move all the way across the country to find a job as a kindergarten teacher. Something told me that this was a touchy subject. Immediately I felt bad but Angel turned to me. He looked pained and uncomfortable but told me anyway.  
  
"Our dad.... our parents were divorced.... he had a lot of problems. Drugs and stuff. He killed himself four weeks ago. We didn't have much money. My uncle gave my mom a loan and told her to move away, start over". Andrew got up and leaned his guitar against the wall. I had no idea what to say. I mean that's harsh. There was nothing I could say to make it seem all right. Angel smiled at me sensing how uncomfortable I was and cocked an eyebrow. It was so cute I almost could have shrieked like a 12-year-old girl at an Nsync concert. But I didn't. Thank God.  
  
"What do you do for fun around here?" he asked. I shrugged  
  
"There isn't much fun.... we could go to the arcade" I suggested. They looked at one another. Have I mentioned how funny it is when they look back and forth at one another like that?  
  
"Let's go". 


End file.
